


The Kinktober That's Not In October

by KittyCatInBlue



Series: A SkeleTON of Problems! [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, screw kinktober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: A Kinktober event for my main fic, a SkeleTON of Problems, featuring only characters from there with a multitude of kinks. More warnings in the chapter notes.





	1. Character And Kink List

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said I was going to have a kinktober event. I'm not. Chapters are long, updates are sporadic, and I can't have the motivation to do both that and main fic, so have this.  
Also, ya girl got accepted into vet tech school. And also has her birthday this friday, so I'm celebrating by releasing this into the world. Enjoy!

This is not the actual first chapter. The first chapter will come next.

**Currently finished:**

Pair - Prompt - Wordcount

Pecan/Dawn - Toys - 5990

Aslan/Dawn/Juniper - Threesome - 5530

**Not Finished Yet**

**Everything Else.**

**Skeletons that are Open to Requests**

**S** ugarberry

**B** ay

**A** slan

**J** uniper

**H** ickory

**N** opal

**H** oney

**C** herry

**S** yrup

**B** lueberry

**V** anilla

  
  



	2. Toys - Pecan/Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pecan is upset that he hadn't managed to make Dawn cum in their first time. He tries to mend that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: Switching, Orgasm delay, Begging, Toys...  
If you have any idea of something I missed, please say so.

Day 1 - Toys

Pecan could try and excuse his inability to bring his girl to an orgasm however he wanted, but it didn't change the fact that it felt awful.

She deserved to feel good, but his angel seemed to demand he not give her the satisfaction of an orgasm.

Maybe she needed to build up to it alone? She didn't seem to be able to really get much going though.

So, as he pondered that while Cherry watched some YouTuber complain about children's toys, the idea came to him. Buy Dawn a sex toy!

And so he was off the very next day, traveling until he came across a shop, a small hole in the wall called 'Sex in the big city'.

Explaining to the shop owner what he was there for was difficult, but she was patient and calm and understood quickly.

"So, a human girl, with little to no experience… a good viberator will be a good place to start." The shop owner decided, and immediately brought out multiple options.

They were all double feature, penetration and vibrator, but what drew Pecan's attention was a specific one. A purple one, a bit on the larger side compared to the others, that came with a charger.

It vaguely resembled his tentacles in size and shape, but had another bulbous end with small flickering 'ears' that the owner explained were meant to stimulate the clit, with a rotating end that went inside and a beaded, twirling shaft.

It was quite possibly the priciest item in the store, but the worker assured him the toy was the safest, being made of pure silicone, and as the worker showed him through a clear bag, incredibly easy to use.

As he went to pay, the owner offered him some lube to go with the toy, both water based and not. After she explained the difference, with water based lube being less likely to irritate, Pecan chose the water based.

As he gave her the 950 shekels, he was glad Dawn wasn't here. 950 shekels was about her needed food budget for three months. He couldn't imagine her appreciating that price.

And so he left the shop, nearly 1000 shekels poorer, but with a small bag in another small bag, opaque enough to not show as he got on a bus back.

He came back right in time for lunch, and immediately gave Dawn her gift, grinning brightly while the other skeletons all turned to look, curious sockets locked on the human as she thanked Pecan profoundly, though insisted she didn't need a gift, before she glanced in to the bag.

Immediately, her cheeks reddened and she squeaked, closing the bags immediately. "U-um! Pecan, sweetheart, why did you buy-?" She cut herself off with a cough, shifting in the chair.

"p-pleasure you!" He happily explained, grinning.

"...Pecan no…" She whined, hiding her face in her hands.

"l-love? wr-wrong?"  _ did i do something wrong? _

She cleared her throat, the other skeletons looking more and more intrigued by what could be in that bag. "You didn't do anything wrong, Pecan, but just… Next time, ask if I'd be comfortable with buying me something like this?"

He looked upset, ready to argue that he was truly just hoping to help her, but his words wouldn't come, and all he could do was fall into her arms as soon as she opened them to him, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

He whined at her and she stroked his skull. "Shh, I said you didn't do anything wrong, didn't I? To tell you the truth, I've been trying to work up the courage for months to go and buy something like that." She whispered.

He looked at her, trying to find a lie but not finding anything, and nuzzled her neck, getting plenty of soft neck kisses back.

"HUMAN!" Oak called. He was still pissed at her for the disappearing act and for not being her first. "WE WERE MEANT TO LEAVE FOR OUR DATE SEVERAL MINUTES AGO!"

She reluctantly released Pecan, handing him back the bag only to have it thrust at her again. "Um, Pecan, babe… I'm not going to be walking around in public with that. Could you put it in my room, please?" She asked.

"what is it, honeybee?" Honey asked, trying to sneak a glance into the bag that Dawn immediately pushed closed with a blush.

She grinned suddenly before exclaiming "None of your beeswax!"

"HUMAN!" Oak bellowed again, and like she wanted to, many other times she'll refuse his summons until he called her by her name, or anything but 'human'.

"Pecan, please?" She asked and he nodded, taking the bag from her and nuzzling her cheek before going upstairs, leaving her smiling and blushing still.

"HUMAN! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Oak finally screeched.

She looked at him, tilted her head, but didn't reply. Not even letting out the shy, embarrassed smile that twitched at her lips.

He looked at her for a few moments, knowing full well she wouldn't fight if he pulled her bodily, but also really not wanting to do that. He never wanted to force his own personal sunshine into anything. Never wanted her afraid of him.

"...I MADE RESERVATIONS FOR THAT RESTAURANT YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT…" He tried.

She stayed right where she was and he sighed. "WHAT IS IT, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO FIGURE OUT, DAWN?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I wasn't sure, seeing as the vast majority of the people capable of understanding you answer to 'Human'." She huffed.

"THAT'S IT? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU 'HUMAN'?" He asked. "WHY?"

"Maybe because I'm supposed to be a bit more than my species around you? To you?" She refused to look at him, feeling upset.

Within seconds, his fingers hooked below her chin and forced her gaze to him. "Yes, Of Course, You're My Little Light… My Sunshine." He spoke more softly and she finally smiled at him, making the worried ache in his chest lessen.

"Now, Sunshine, On To That Restaurant Of Your's? The Taxi Is Waiting." He offered his hand and she took it, smiling at him as he lifted and carried her to the taxi, opening up the backseat for her and closing the door for her once she sat.

She had a marvelous time with Oak, and found she fully approved of his plan, to combat his own insecurities about how much he meant to her by getting closer to her.

When she came back home, she climbed up to the room she was currently inhabiting, Cherry's, only to be stopped by Pecan, who nuzzled her immediately.

"g-gift in m-m-my room." He said and she nodded, hesitated, bit her lips, then blushed and gave him a pleading look with a shy smile, all within the same few seconds.

He chuckled at her behavior and happily lifted her up and walked towards his room, past Sugar, who tilted his skull curiously at the two, but didn't comment, and then he sat Dawn on the bed, reached into his bedside table to give her the bag, nuzzle her cheek then leave the room, shooting her a grin and closing the door.

Dawn sat down in the middle of the large bed that smelt like skeletons, and if she focused harder, faint hints of Pecan, and blushed. Was she seriously going to try out a sex toy for the first time, in her boyfriend's room, knowing he bought her that toy?

It felt taboo, yet, exciting. Would he be sitting outside, waiting on her, listening to know if his investment was worth it? Would he be able to smell it, like she now believed skeletons could? Would it drive him to touch himself later tonight, imagining or even remembering how she sounded and smelt?

She shifted, feeling the effects of those thoughts on her. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Pecan? Are you there?"

She heard a hum fill the room, but he didn't appear before her. "h-help?"

"N-no, I'm good." She assured, hearing him hum again.

The sound was deep, low, and it felt like it made everything in its proximity quake with how loud it was.

She shifted again, squirming before she gained the courage to open the box.

The toy looked… Interesting, and Dawn clicked a button curiously, the lowermost one. 

It turned on a purple light, and Dawn was once again stuck with a choice. Does she press the wave-looking button, or the one with arrows pointing at one another in a circle? She decided to go for the wave one, and saw the round, eared part of the toy start shaking. Vibrating.

She blushed, but decided to try it out, stripping off her clothes, taking a deep breath and moving it to her chest, trying it on her nipples. One side had the same mostly numb reaction as usual, while the other, the one she identified as looking more like most women’s nipples, sent waves of sharp sensation to her brain, enough to make her gasp.

Outside the room, Pecan sat by the door, waiting to be called in or needed, mostly there to keep others from entering if she got vocal, and he turned his skull to the room at the gasp, seeing the few skeletons doing chores and milling about slow as their attention turned to the unmistakable voice of their SOULmate.

In the room, Dawn closed her eyes and slowly trailed the toy to her groin, shifting and pulling her panties off, biting her lip as she slowly brought it to her clit.

The moment it touched, Dawn surprised herself with a moan. Then she grew bolder, and pressed the button for the vibrations again, gaining stronger, consistent rotations as her head fall back. “Oh fuck…”

Then her hand slipped, and she pressed on a different button. It brought the life the rotating shaft, that Dawn quickly pressed to the length of her slit, with the rotating head teasing her entrance, leaving her to breathlessly voice her pleasure as she bucked up into the toy.

Outside the room, Pecan was shifting uncomfortably as a symphony of pleasure came from his mate, in his room. Raspberry had sat down opposite of him, watching the room. The brothers haven’t spoken since Raspberry first tried to explain.

Cherry was going over to look for his mate when he first heard the sound, and slowed down besides the estranged brothers. “‘s... ‘s that sweetheart?” He asked, eyesockets wide and eyelights lit up bright, a small blush already lighting up his skull.

Raspberry nodded mutedly, annoyed at Cherry for disrupting the song, and even more annoyed at how vigilantly Pecan guarded the room. Had it been anyone but his brother, he’d have already torn the door off its hinges and got in there, startling his sweet, tiny mate into stopping then giving her something  **so** much better, having her writhing on his cock as she mewled into his head, while he curled over her to bite at her neck, marking her as his…

Having her look up at him with big, innocent eyes, not understanding the kind of pleasure he could give her, the way he could make her feel… He’d focus on her, find out her every sweet spot, tear every single sweet sound she could make out of her lips with patient exploration… Maybe, if she’d be especially eager, he’d tie her hands up so she won’t be able to touch him too much. To distract him. Maybe tie her hands around his skull, so she won’t get too anxious about not being in control…

Dawn fought back a frustrated groan. The toy felt amazing, but… The fact that Pecan bought it for her, wanted her to have it, to use it… That turned her on more than anything the toy could do. It was getting her nowhere fast. She bit her lip before deciding to throw caution to the wind.

“Pecan? Could you… Come help me?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Pecan perked up, a grin lighting up his skull as he quickly got up and opened the door just enough to slip in before closing and locking it behind him. Dawn blushed as she looked up at his eager grin, too flustered to think properly and recognize that the moment Pecan locked the door, the handle was pulled desperately. The smell of her arousal had already hit the two outside, it seemed.

He took his sweet time getting to the bed, seeing her naked body in a state of arousal and trying hard to commit every little detail to memory. Perhaps one of the only parts of him still in tact. He turned on the light in the darkened room, watching the very color of her skin shift near her chest, the way her body showed it’s arousal and finally, the shy, hesitant expression that shifted into determination as she lifted a hand to beckon him closer, knowing that touch was one of his weaknesses.

Indeed, the slow walk was abandoned as he took her hand, curling the other around her waist and nuzzling her temple, feeling her shift to kiss at his neck. “n-need help?”

“Mhm… Gift was very nice, but… I think I need  _ you. _ And not some toy.” She whispered. His hand started trailing up and down, feeling the goosebumps following its wake as he smirked.

Nothing was quite as empowering as his, his brother’s and his alternate’s SOULmate, thanking him for his gift, but choosing him at the end. He brought her hand to his teeth and pressed them to it.

He squeezed a bit, closing his sockets. Her hand was big, meaty, with short, fat fingers. It stood in complete contrast to the rest of her long, willowy body and he loved it. He loved looking at the shallow, and not so shallow, scars, feeling the bones beneath her muscles…

_ not so different after all, my queen… _

He opened his sockets again and saw her looking at him, the haze of lust clearing and leaving behind the calculating look as she watched him carefully.

“ask.” He sighed, smiling still. He liked that his SOULmate took the time to understand him, learn what he liked and didn’t like. He loved that his SOULmate was getting to know him as a person, not treating him like his closest alternate.

“Why do you not want me kissing you, but you kiss my hand?” She asked and his smile softened, pushing her hair out of her face and pressing his skull, against her own head, at the forehead.

“dangerous. s-sharp teeth.” He replied. “control…”

She nodded, understanding and for once, not vocalizing it. Her lover was scared of hurting her with his sharp teeth. Scared she’d do something unexpected and cut herself on them. She smiled at him and brought a hand to his skull, stroking his teeth with her thumb.

She moved slowly, seeing his sockets on her thumb as she stroked along the lower row of teeth, then pressed her lips gently, quickly, to them. His eyelight fluttered, lighting up before disappearing again. She saw him quickly chase after her lips before gaining his restrain back, growling lowly.

She smiled, blushing. She did so love affecting him… About time she got that turned on her.

He grabbed the toy from where she left it, still somewhat wet and on his sheets. If he cared any more about his bed and any less about his mate discovering her sexuality, he might have scolded her for it. As it were, he simply turned it back on and pushed her down, his hand around her back unwinding from her and grabbing her hands, feeling her fingers wind between his, her legs shifting, but freezing when he brought the toy to them. Turning the vibrating function on, he trailed it up her thigh, and down it, then up again. Slowly making his way to her inner thigh and the sweet, sweet treasure waiting for him between them.

He cheated her out of it once, by moving to the other side, then again, by going up her stomach, watching as the muscles tightened beneath it as he trailed it up to her breasts.

“Mmmhm… Pecan….” She squirmed, impatient. “Please…?”

He lifted his skull slightly, just enough to look at her, smirk and shake his head. “h-have my f-fun…”

She tried to pull her hands back, defiant, but his hold stayed true and all she got was a rumbled purr and a quick nuzzle. He moved the toy to her nipples and she jumped, the sensation that much greater coming from him. She swallowed hard.

He watched her, moving the toy lazily, but watching her with an intensity she could sense, cataloging each and every reaction she showed in a way that made her feel vulnerable. She wrestled control back in any way she could, starting with the sounds.

She could see a flash of irritation on Pecan’s skull before it was replaced with the lazy grin he had before as he clicked on the vibrator feature again, getting a more halting rhythm that had she frowning, then a strong, long vibration with no stops that had her gasping.

His grin turned into a smug smirk as she let her head roll back, groaning. “s-something wrong, love? can’t help unl-less…”

“Pecan!” She snapped at him, frowning.

“...l-let go?” He asked, hold relaxing a bit.

“...Please?” She whispered back, and he relaxed his hold completely, but didn’t let her go yet.

“no touching yet…” He whispered.

Her frown deepened, and he found he couldn’t quite maintain the grin in the face of that look, remembering how powerless he felt when she kept on touching him, but denied him that release… It sent a rush of heat through his body, but he doubted she appreciated that much.

“g-got you… take ca-care of you…” He assured and watched as she turned to him, eyes wide and worried, bit at her lip, then moved her hands to around his skull, pushing him closer for yet another gentle kiss. 

He tensed, not daring to move with her lips so close. So worried he might hurt her... She made a mental note to take him to the dentist as soon as she could walk.

Then he brought the toy back, and any part of her brain still operating shut down as he moved the toy so the two ears trapped her clit in their vibrating hold, making her yelp, then moan as the throbbing emptiness in her was resolved by Pecan putting in one finger.

He slowly began moving the finger in her, quickly finding a bundle of nerves that had her gasping as she clung to him, whining his name as he grinned.

What a damn time to be alive. His SOULmate trusting him to get her off, his brother outside, stewing in his jealousy, and him, slowly exploring his sweet, innocent Forever Love. Safe. Sound. Sated…

She pressed him back down, kissing his teeth again, but feeling him pull away before she was ready to let go. “stop.” He rumbled at her.

“But I like kissing my big, handsome, lover. Even if he thinks I’ll break if he looks at me wrong.” She protested, moaning when he nuzzled at her neck and, after some hesitation, bit down gently, licking up at the salty sweat gathering there.

“s-sayin’ you won’t?”

“Saying I’m probably not going to die if you kiss me a bit more often.” She said, squirming but keeping her upper body still, bucking up to his fingers and the toy.

He scoffed, and went right back to kissing her neck, stretching her out just enough for him to stop and move away, getting a grumble for his trouble before he raised a socket at the stubbornly quiet woman.

He looked at the bag to see the bottle still in it, and grinned, lifting it and waving it to Dawn, making her focus on it and watching as her eyes widened.

“interested?” He asked.

“Mmmhm… Well, don’t stop!”

He laughed at her impatient, but quickly found himself having trouble with the bottle and the toy, leaving Dawn to smirk as she thought up a solution.

She grabbed the bottle from his hand and opened it, putting a decent amount on her hands, then applying it to the toy like a hand job, getting his sockets locked on her hands and a deep rumble starting at his chest.

“Interested?” She asked him, grinning.

He wasn’t amused, pushing her down again among her giggling at his reaction as he grabbed the toy from the dry end and began working on inserting it.

Immediately, she squeaked and wrapped around him again, eyes shut tight, unprepared for the intrusion, though it was mostly the head of the toy that went in, Pecan stopped after that and looked at the woman, trying to judge her condition.

“my queen?”

She gave a whine, curled closer into him and shifted. They waited for a few seconds.

“It’s… Really big…” She mentioned.

Pecan tilted his skull, confused. If that was too big for her… He didn’t want to think how she’d react to his tentacles. “want to stop?” He asked, words halting, but understanding. This was about her. About her discovering her own pleasure. Not about him forcing her to get used to it.

“No. I just… Need a moment.” She answered. He didn’t want to risk her discomfort by trying to move the toy to a position where it could, once again, play on her sensitive clit, so he instead flattened his body on her’s, kissing and nuzzling and nippling at her neck as he covered her body with his hands, rubbing, pinching and feeling her sigh or squeak as he did.

“Mhmm… Pecan…” She moaned.

He moved his gaze to her, and she nodded. He grinned at her and lifted himself, then turned on the second feature, making the head roll around in her.

“Ah!” She gasped at the feeling, pulling him closer and he smiled again at the fact that of all things, that was her first reaction.

He nuzzled her neck again, feeling as she started to calm.

“more?” He offered.

“U-uh huh!” She panted, looking wound up. Pecan tried to not look as smug as he felt knowing that  **he** brought her there, with nothing but a toy.

He slowly moved the toy further in, giving her a taste of the revolving beads in the shaft, finally receiving all that unabashed moaning, groaning, whimpering and pants he heard through the door before she tensed up with a sob of his name.

He clicked the button to turn off the toy as she slowly regained her breath, taking it out of her, grinning like he just won the lottery as he did. Once the toy was out, he put it on the sheets he already knew he’ll replace that day and moved in to cuddle his lover.

She, of course, grabbed his skull the moment he was in range and kissed him, not pulling away or letting him pull away until she apparently had her fill.

He could breathe a lot easier now that she was further from his teeth, and he sent her a look that he hoped conveyed that, making her pout, but sigh.

She moved her hands towards his groin, and he shifted away, not quite done with her yet as he lifted her by the hips, licking his teeth at the sight. Now, as far as he was concerned, he was done with eating humans. Though, that didn’t mean he didn’t want a taste of this human.

She blinked up at him and he winked at her before settling in, licking at her cunt and licking up the drops of her juices, while she grabbed at one of his hands and pulled, whimpering. Probably over-sensitive.

“Pecan… Stop…”

He just needed a bit of that, just a bit more of the taste of his SOULmate.

Dawn had apparently had enough of him ignoring her calls for him to stop, as she pressed her foot to his shoulder and pushed him off of her before twisting her legs at her thighs, cutting off his access.

He looked up at her, trying for innocent, as he climbed up to her level to nuzzle her neck. “I said stop, didn’t I?” She asked, not looping her arms around him.

He gave a hum, but didn’t answer otherwise, looking up at her.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored.” She said, trying not to use harsh words. It was a withdrawal of consent, but, she wouldn’t let that spoil the event for her.

“s-sorry, my queen…” He pushed his skull into his favourite area, the place between her shoulder and her neck, and nuzzled.

“Well, you should be!” She huffed, but wrapped her arms around him all the same. “Pecan… I need you to promise you won’t ignore me when I’m telling you to stop again.”

He nodded. “Say it.”

“pr-promise.” He was rewarded with a small kiss on the temple for that. He shifted to lay her down on the bed, and smiled at her, gently tucking her hair out the way, feeling her hands travel up and down his back.

“Good.” She whispered, then he tensed as he felt her hand travel up the underside of his back.

"mmm…?" He shifted, trying to see if she would follow or if she made a mistake. Nope. Her hand went further up and he gave a sigh, then pressed the top of his skull to her forehead.

“How ‘bout you take me to the shower, get us both cleaned up, and I keep thanking you like this?” She whispered to him.

He didn’t reply verbally, simply picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around him as she cuddled closer, curling her hands along his lower ribs and hanging on as she kissed his chin while he took a few steadying breaths before walking towards the door, and hesitating.

Dawn tilted her head at him, then tried to listen, hearing shifting outside the bedroom. She tensed as she realized someone had heard everything that had happened.

Pecan growled, obviously not liking how his previously, happily relaxed mate tensed up, he took a few seconds to breathe in deep to try and relax, summon his magic enough for a teleport, but the mere thought gave him a headache.

Dawn cleared her throat. "We'll be leaving out this door in ten seconds. Anyone still outside it waiting on us will officially be on my shitlist." She announced, then went on to mouth at his neck, counting down in her mind as she kissed him, feeling his magic spark at her as his hold on her tightened, a low growl building in his chest.

“Ten.” She notified, and watched as Pecan opened the door, showing her that the coast was clear as he walked towards the bathroom. He was still wearing his clothes, not that there was anyone in the hall to witness it.

He opened the bathroom door with a shoulder as she giggled, enjoying the snow of strength and the way he held her, laughing joyously when Pecan grinned and twirled, not even straining to hold up the fully grown adult woman before he shifted her to one hand and used the other to begin throwing off the loose clothes he has on.

Dawn was immediately hard at work, kissing and teasing each and every precious, lovely bone he revealed to her, enjoying the way his stability might have fluctuated, to the point where he had to lean on the countertop, his hold on her never did.

Finally, he managed to pull off his pants, and shift to place Dawn gently into the empty bath, teeth opened to pant, tongue summoned and showing sightly from between his teeth, inviting her to kiss him again, which, of course led to her pouting and whining when he dodged.

He chuckled, smirking. "caaareful…" he warned, voice taunting and low enough to send visible shivers up her spine.

"Aw, come on, babe… I want you!" She whined.

He smiled at her softly, nuzzling the human's cheek and whispering to her. "'m your's…" He promised.

"Then give me something, won't you?" She pouted up at him and he raised his browbone at her, lifted the shower head and splashed her with it.

"Pecan!" She squeaked, then splashed him with the water, hearing him laugh at her, then nuzzle her temple again.

"Damn it, get in the damn bath so I can suck you off!" She laughed, pulling at his arm.

Pecan couldn't help chuckling and, again, not complying with her request. Something about her wanting to get him off so badly, more than he himself wanted to get off, was amusing, and so very hot, to know his partner wanted him to enjoy himself, he couldn't help but want to deny them both a while longer.

She shifted, uncomfortable. "C'mon, please, Papyrus? I want you… Don't you want me?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "lo-love you!" He assured. "take ca-care!" He insisted.

"Yeah well, I wanna take care of you, too!" She argued, frowning.

He nuzzled her and purred, burrowing into her neck, only to suddenly be pulled in as Dawn curled both arms around his skull and lifted both legs over his ribcage.

"my queen…" He started, letting her pull him closer while trying hard not to laugh.

"You're not moving away unless it's to let me take care of you!" She declared with a grin, her fingers rubbing gently at his skull, careful to avoid the large hole as she kissed and nuzzled the bone.

He went limp, enjoying the attention far too much to even consider moving as he chuckled. "n-not helping your ca-ase."

She pouted for a second before shifting her usable foot to his spine and rubbing, enjoying the groan she got out of him.

"my queen…" He shifted, clearly affected by her efforts.

"Why aren't you letting me take care of you, 'Pyrus? I wanna make you feel good, I wanna show you how much I love you…"

He whined. "m-my turn…" he protested.

"You've made me so very happy already, dearheart. Why won't you let me make you happy now?" She asked.

He stopped, took a few seconds to consider. His SOULmate was being very difficult with this. He knew she wasn't often insistent on things going her way, and with her being this difficult…

He sighed, then began lifting himself a bit more, breaking out of her hold to see her displeased pout quickly change into a huge, happy grin when she saw him enter the bath properly, sitting opposite of her and slowly stroking his tentacles so they'd stand tall and visible, not that they needed much help with that.

Dawn immediately laid herself nearly flat against the tub in an effort to get close, her tongue coming out to lick at the magical appendages and her hands coming out to stroke him up and down as she tried to suck the head of the ridiculously large cock.

Pecan gave a low groan and Dawn wanted to smile but refrained, putting a hand on his femur and pulling herself closer, then setting her ass on said femur as she slowly lifted herself off the cock.

Pecan turned to her, questioning, and stopped when he saw her smile. "My handsome boy… You've worked really hard to get me to cum, haven't you, sweetheart? Let me repay the favor." She pressed a kiss to his neck.

She pressed a hand to his sacrum and began kissing up his visible spine as she worked at the sacrum with one hand, and his cock in the other, feeling him pant above her.

"Pretty, pretty skelly… With such a gorgeous cock…" She cooed, then sat herself down inside his ribcage, guiding the tentacles to her with a hand as she stretched to kiss at the back of his sternum, she made sure to work his cock slowly with one hand while the other worked his spine.

She let one tentacle wrap itself around her finger as Pecan's hands grabbed on her hips, she could hear his skull rolling back as he let out a soft, drawn out 'fuuuuuck' due to her efforts.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Papyrus… I wish I could stay like this for days, touching you and hearing you respond… Maybe even letting you cum at the end of it all." She purred to him.

His SOUL manifested and she quickly switched priorities, her hand abandoning his spine and instead rubbing at his sternum while she began kissing at his SOUL, suckling on it, all very gentle as she heard choked back sounds from above her, the hands on her hips flexing before she was pulled back out, his SOUL following her as the stray tentacle lifted up inside her, surprising them both.

"l-let me c-cum!" He demanded then whimpered when she kissed at his neck again, before turning to his SOUL, gently licking it and getting a gasp from her skeletal lover.

"All in due time, love. Let me enjoy your body, first." She whispered to him, watching as he whined, but didn't protest.

"When you want to stop, you tell me, alright baby?" She asked him and he nodded, moving his skull around in some desperate attempt to feel more as her hands kept working him, showing off his neck in a way that inspired her.

She bit down at his neck and heard him gasp, felt his cock twitch wildly in her hold and chanced a look down to see that up until the point of separation between his tentacles, there was a brighter than usual color, nearly opaque. Did that indicate he was close to cumming? His open whining seemed to say so.

The tentacle that was in her was also twitching wildly, as clear as the slow bucking of his pelvis were all so very clear indications.

"Aw, baby… Do you wanna cum?" She asked, deliberately slowing her hands and watching as her lover hesitated.

"d-don't wanna st-sto-oh…!" She kissed at his SOUL, grinning wildly at her lover.

"Mhmm, I bet you don't." She purred, settling back down to sit on his cock, slowly grinding along the opaque parts of it, getting enough sounds to assure her she was right as the skeleton himself started shaking, his bones rattling even as she pulled his skull down to her level, watching the agonized pleasure on his skull shift into something more desperate as she bit down on his neck again.

"please! p-please, goddess, let me cum!" He finally shouted and she nearly squealed in joy at the way he looked at her.

"Anything for you, my love." She promised, grinning as she guided the poor, twitching tentacle inside her out and into the rest of them.

Pecan himself gave a single pump and suddenly she was watching as he moaned at his release, thick ribbons of dusky purple magic began covering her.

It took him a few seconds of just unloading all of that magic before he finally collapsed against her, purring at the feeling as he nuzzled her neck, quickly getting two scratching hands on his skull.

"You've been such a good boy, sweetness. I love you." His purring intensified as he slowly began opening his sockets, a smile pulling on his teeth only to fall back at the sight of her completely covered in his magic.

She grinned at him and picked up a decent amount to lick, moaning. "I love the taste… Might need to get me some more of that, later."

He grinned right back, pushing her down on the tub and nuzzling her. "l-love you."

"I love you too, Pecan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! It took a lot out of me, but, I'm proud of it for the most part!  
Hope you liked it!


	3. Threesome - Aslan/Dawn/Juniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan, Juniper and Dawn get through their first Mate Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! It's also one am! I'm fucking off to sleep, enjoy my present to you!

Getting into bed with Aslan and Juniper was significantly easier than she thought. Specifically because it was their Mate Heat, which, as Elias put it, is essentially an event that happens every now and again to strengthen their connection.

Each skeleton will also have it, at some point, but Aslan and Juniper shared it, due to their own bond.

And so, here she was, in Aslan’s bedroom, with the two skeletons looking each other over. Aslan already summoned a pussy, and she could see Juniper’s tentacles roaming around in his pants.

“So…” She started, torn between getting on the bed with the two or leaving and letting them have their fun. “You guys sure you want me here?”

Two pairs of sockets turned to her and Juniper beckoned her closer with a finger, which got him a reluctant shuffle forwards the two skeletons.

He smiled and took her cheek in his hand, making her look at him. “Of Course We Want You Here, My Love. We Invited You Here For A Reason. No Need To Be Insecure.”

She blushed at his name for her and pouted at the following sentence. “I’m not insecure. I was just giving you another chance to tell me to go away.” She lied, not meeting his gaze.

Aslan snickered, then pushed his nuzzle against her jaw, closing his sockets. “Of Course, Alpha. And We Totally Believe You, Too.”

Dawn's pout intensified and she pushed herself to wrap around her Omega, murmuring a 'Shut up.' against his chest while he tried to muffle his snickering and also nuzzle his Alpha at the same time, knowing she didn't mean for him to actually shut up.

Juniper quickly joined, wrapping his arms around the two from behind Dawn and pushing them closer together.

"Shall We, Then?" Juniper asked.

"That depends… How do you want to do this?" She asked.

"Oh! I Made Two Holes This Time, So My Alphas Could Both Fill Me Up!" Aslan volunteered loudly, and Dawn heard Elias start coughing hard from the other room for a few moments, then growl and practically run up the stairs.

"Um… Aslan, babe… I don't have anything to fill you up with…" She mentioned.

"...Oh." He seemed crestfallen, then turned to her as if trying to figure her out. Dawn wondered privately if that'll be enough to ruin their bond, though apparently that didn't stay private.

Aslan went from studying her through her clothes, to looking startled and then upset.

"ALPHA! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP LOVING YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO FILL BE UP WITH!" He yelled, disgusted by the very idea as Juniper sighed.

"My Love…" He started, then sighed and tightened his hold, not letting the now infuriated Omega leave nor the now regretful Alpha run away from them. "Perhaps I Have A Better Idea?"

Both turned to him, a pair of still hurt sockets and scared eyes were on him as he thought his words over carefully. "Perhaps… Perhaps I Could Handle Filling Aslan Up, While He Summons Something To Fill You Up With?" He offered.

Dawn tensed slightly, shifting a bit away. "I'm not entirely comfortable with letting anyone put anything up there."

Both skeletons knew her well enough to know that she was now having doubts and going to try to back away from them.

Which was why it surprised them when instead, she asked. "What if… Like you planned, you fuck Aslan, and I stay and watch, maybe even touch you guys a bit while you do? If Aslan can summon a cock for me, that is… And if that would be okay for you guys, of course."

The two stared at her, shocked at the show of confidence before Aslan summoned what she asked of him, feeling slightly shy.

"I… I Know We're All Male Skeletons And All, But I Usually Default To Female Parts, So What You're Getting Isn't The Most Practiced…" He mentioned, shifting slightly while the warm gazes of his Alphas only made him feel more flustered.

"Hmm…" Juniper couldn't help but hope that maybe given some time alone, Dawn and Aslan could solve the tension that had started between them. "Well, You Two Can Start Figuring Your Part Out, I'll Get Us Some Drinks And Fruits For After, Alright?"

"...Juniper." They were both on to him in seconds, and neither were amused.

"You Both Better Be Here When I'm Back." He continued on nevertheless, nuzzling Aslan’s skull and pressing his teeth to Dawn’s cheek, letting out a small ‘Mwah’ as he did, which got a smile and a quiet giggle out of her.

He glanced back in the room, seeing the two still in each other’s arms, both looking at him in a way that made him want to come back into the room and cuddle them both, occasionally using one or the other to warm up his tentacles while covering both them and the other in nuzzles and warm, stroking hands.

That was apparently a bit too obvious by his expression, though Dawn kept staring at him with oblivious, yet begging eyes and a small, soft pout, Aslan lifted his browbone and smirked in a challenge, knowing it might just get him treated a bit roughly by his Mate, but it will be well worth it if it meant he and his Alpha could get what they wanted now.

Juniper faltered, sockets on both his Mates before he sighed a harsh “I’ll Be Back Soon.” In a clear warning to Aslan, which got a small flush on the other’s skull, while Dawn looked between the two in an effort to figure out what happened.

Elias was up in the first floor, trying to bleach his mind with some video games, apparently, though he did growl at Juniper, he didn’t do much else. Juniper didn’t waste time trying to figure out if it was out of jealousy that he gets to fuck Dawn, or out of a protective instinct that flares up because he gets to fuck Aslan.

Not a word was exchanged between them as Juniper collected a few fruits and two water bottles for his Mates.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Aslan was on the bed, nuzzling his anxious Alpha. “Alpha… You Know I Don’t Mind You Having Different Parts Than I Wanted, Right?”

“Well, it seemed like you do…” She defended, frowning.

“I Wanted You To Have Control Over Me, Like All Omegas Want Their Alphas To. I’m Sure You Can Figure Out A Way To Have Control Over Me Without That.” He tried.

“...That sounds…” She winced, but sighed, prompting Aslan to sigh as well.

“I Know, Love… You Don’t Like Our Dynamic To Always Be Alpha And Omega, But Please, More Than Any Time, Heat Time Is The Time To Have That Dynamic.” He explained.

She huffed, but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her in order to nuzzle and kiss at his neck.

“Tell me?” She whispered and Aslan immediately grinned, knowing what she wanted.

“I Love You.” He whispered back, hands moving to her back and slowly trailing down when he wasn’t scolded for it.

“Again?” She asked.

“I Love You.” He simply responded. Dawn had gotten into the habit of asking to tell her they love her shortly after confessing her love to them. For now, it was just him, his brother, Hickory and Pecan that Dawn has confessed to as far as he knew.

“...Aga-?” He cut off her request this time, knowing she needed him to say it again for whatever reason, but has started feeling uncomfortable asking.

“I Love You!” He practically howled it out joyously, a declaration of his adoration and commitment in an old ritualistic way Beasts sometimes do. “I Love You More Than Anything Else In This World! You Are My Sunshine, My Beautiful, Amazing Mate! I Adore You! I Will Always Stay By Your Side!”

She smiled softly before kissing the side of his jaw. “I love you, too.” She whispered.

Juniper came in with a large platter of fruits and some water, Dawn could identify some red apples, clementines, watermelons, melons and bananas, all fruits she liked and sat them down before joining his two mostly immobile partners on the bed.

“Are We Doing Confessions Of Love?” He asked, nuzzling his SOULmate, but for the most part, ignoring his cheeky Omega.

“No, Just Me.” Aslan pushed his way between the two, giving Juniper a challenging look as he said. “Since I’m The Better Mate, I’m Getting Love Confessions From My Better Alp-!”

He didn’t even get to finish that sentence before he was pinned down to the bed, startling Dawn into jumping slightly, looking concerned and feeling like this was somehow on her when Juniper gave a growled chuckle.

“Funny.” He commented. “Bet You Won’t Think That After I’m Done With You.”

“Hmm… You Might Be Getting Old If You Honestly Expect Me To Be Able To Think After This.”

“Um!” Dawn started, getting both of their sockets on her as she glanced between them and the closed door. “S-should I be leaving?”

“NO!” Both skeletons called at the same time, startling her further.

“Sorry For That, My Love… Aslan Here Just Enjoys Being A Brat.” Juniper explained plainly, opening an arm for her to get under and become sandwiched between the two monsters while said brat wordlessly and happily began nuzzling her.

“A brat, specifically?” Dawn questioned.

“Mhm… He Likes To Think It Makes Me ‘Go Harder’ On Him In Bed.” Juniper complained and Aslan wiggled around in protest, getting a growl and two hands on his hips.

"It Absolutely Does." He grinned at his now focused human Alpha as he teased his monster Alpha, summoning the proper cushioning as he ground into the eager tentacles he could feel hidden away from him by Juniper's pants.

He got another growl out as he reached for the Omega's pants, only to be disrupted by a nice, fleshy pair of hips as the human began nuzzling him.

"Alpha?" Aslan questioned, arms wrapping around her waist from the back and pulling her closer.

"I'm a distraction. If you guys want to frustrate the hell out of each other, I can lend a hand." She offered, then squeaked when her legs were thrown open by Juniper as he ground down against her.

"Hmmm, I Don't Mind That." He purred.

"I Do!" Aslan protested, wiggling his hips beneath her. "Pay Attention To Me, Alphas!"

"Are you sure you deserve attention, brat?" Dawn questioned, not harshly, but enough to give him pause as he considered.

"... I'm In Heat, Though…" He whimpered, feeling shots of desire go through him. His SOULmate was into this? That's too hot! What if she kept telling him no? Would she eventually resort to forcing him if he kept misbehaving? Punishing him?

"That's still our main event, babe… Doesn't mean we can't get you there more frustrated than you thought." She cooed.

" _ Well! _ " Juniper started, pulling her up for a kiss. "I Think We Have To Start Somewhere, Don't We, My Love?"

"What, and not spend the entire time kink-negotiating?" She snarked before kissing the skeleton, leaving the beast to whine beneath her as she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips.

"Guys, I'm Here, Too! I Want Kisses!"

"God, you're such an attention whore." Dawn chuckled, but Aslan tensed, his summoned cock twitching against her ass.

"S...Say That Again?" He asked through his suddenly dry throat.

"...What, that you're a whore?" Dawn creased her brow as she glanced at him, seeing the color raise to his skull. Seriously, he had a brat act and a love for being called a whore and his brother had a daddy kink. The hell was up with this pair?

"Well. Guess That's A Kink He Didn't Know He Had." Juniper snarked while Aslan looked like he was rebooting.

Dawn giggled nervously before she stepped away, taking a deep breath and then moving in to nuzzle Aslan, who jumped slightly, but reciprocated, unable to help himself from putting a hand on her and pulling her closer.

“You okay?” She asked, moving her hand to stroke at his antlers while Juniper let him sit up, wrapping himself around his beastial mate.

“Mhm…” Aslan hummed, pulling her in closer. “I Want To Start Already!” He decided, making Dawn chuckle.

“That so?” Dawn asked, grinning as Juniper rolled his small eyelights and began pulling off the other monster’s clothes. "You have everything we asked you to have?"

"Mhm!" Aslan nodded eagerly while Juniper leisurely stripped him. "Oh, Juni, Please Strip Me Faster So We Can Start?"

"Hmm, What Do You Say, My Love?" Juniper asked. "Should We Speed Things Along?"

"No, I don't think so." Dawn smiled, kissing at the underside of Aslan's chin, forcing his skull up. "As sweet as he is, I'm sure he'll be just that much more fun if he's desperate for it."

"Aaaalpha…!" He whined impatiently. "I Asked Nicely!"

"And you'll continue to ask nicely if you want any permission." She purred lowly.

He didn't reply, but he didn't look too happy about it, either, squirming the entire time.

Finally, he was fully naked, and Dawn studied the view. He had summoned a pussy, which Juniper was eyeing hungry, and a cock, which seemed quite a bit smaller, compared to him.

"As I Said, I Prefer Female Parts." Aslan said, seeing her gaze on it, his sockets locked on her eyes, trying to hide some insecurity that she seemed to be able to sense.

"I'm sorry my preference is making you uncomfortable." She apologized, sincere enough to startle him.

"Uh, I Mean…" He shifted, uncomfortable.

"He's Worried You Find Him Too Small." Juniper sighed, finding the whole thing ridiculous.

"Too small?" Dawn repeated, confused. While Aslan was far from as big as Pecan or even Hickory, he was still a rather intimidating size, though not impossible for her to take his entire dick in one hand, with a length equal to about two of her palms.

"Juni, You Said You Wouldn't-!" Aslan started.

"Oh, Would You Stop, It Doesn't Matter-!"

"Because You're Not The One Using It!"

"Wait, how is that small?!" Dawn finally found her voice.

"I-... Wait, You Don't Think It's Too Small?" He asked, hesitant.

Juniper smirked, then pushed the Omega down, grinding his dick against the Omega, showing that it was about twice as big and a good few times longer than Aslan's.

Aslan groaned at the sensation and Juniper looked up at her. "Why Don't You Tell Us What You Think, Hmm, Dearest?"

Aslan seemed to try to focus both on her answer and on getting Juniper to stop grinding against him and start fucking him as Juniper chuckled, clearly expecting Dawn to be the blushing virgin that he gets to corrupt.

"I think I want that dick in my mouth." She answered bluntly. "Bet it'll be nice there, all warm and wet, while I try to get my prize…" She tried.

Juniper startled, messing up his rhythm and ended off inside of Aslan. Dawn winced at the thought of something entering her like that, but Aslan only moaned in pleasure.

Juniper curled around him, groaning at the unexpected entry while Dawn watched, Aslan immediately panting and demanding that the other move faster, go at all, just please do something.

"Well aren't you a demanding slut." Dawn attempted, moving towards Aslan who immediately turned to her, Juniper opened one socket to look at her, both shocked.

"A-ALPHA?" Aslan asked and she hummed before pressing a kiss to his skull.

"Too much?" She asked in a far softer voice.

"N-NO… JUST… YOU DON'T REALLY THINK I'M A-" She cut off his hesitant question.

"Of course not! I'm very well aware of who and what you are, and I love you." She cooed to him. "I was trying to… I guess indulge your kink. Was it too much?" She asked.

"I'M… NOT SURE." Aslan answered.

"I Think It Was A Bit Much For Me." Juniper piped up and Dawn pressed a kiss to his teeth, feeling him chase after her lips and hearing Aslan groan at the feeling.

"OH, JUNI, PLEASE CAN YOU JUST-!" Dawn quieted the impatient beast with a simple tap on the skull.

"Now, sweetness, is that how you ask for something?" She scolded lightly.

Aslan looked up at her and sighed. "Alpha… Please…"

"Please, What?" Juniper asked, hooking fingers underneath the Omega's skull.

"Please, Please Just Fuck Me!" He whined.

"Alpha?" Juniper asked, not yet relinquishing his hold on Aslan as he nuzzled the younger monster.

"Hmm…" Dawn considered before giving a small smile. "I suppose you may… But, sweetness-" Dawn moved her own hand to where Juniper's was and was pleased to see the monster give up control immediately. "You're not allowed to cum until your Alpha does."

"W-What?!" Aslan protested, but it was too late, as Juniper began thrusting and all that could come out of the Omega were loud sounds of pleasure, occasionally cut off by scrambled protests or pleads to just, please,  _ let him cum! _

Juniper, on the other hand, gave many more signs and grunts of effort, sockets closed as he enjoyed the feeling, chasing his orgasm without realizing that one of his tentacles had wrapped itself around the base of Aslan's cock.

And Dawn simply teased and toyed with said cock, jerking him off, licking, kissing, sucking and worshipping it until both her lovers were trembling with need, broken calls of 'Alpha' coming out from each of them.

"A-Alpha… May I Plea… PLEASE… Cum?" Juniper managed, panting and trembling all over and not daring to slow down without her say so.

She looked up at him, seeing his face, his needle like teeth clenched together, one socket closed and the other on her, pleading, pleasure so plain to see on his skull as they both ignored the babbling, pleasure crazed Omega.

"Hmm… Yes." she agreed after some consideration, not noticing the tentacle wrapped around Aslan's cock unwound itself in preparation, and as it did, Aslan squealed as he suddenly came.

In the following second, every area summoned by Aslan to pleasure his Alphas turned into raw, liquid magic that quickly colored Dawn's front, as Aslan's surprised squeal turned into a moan that turned into a squeak again when Juniper's tentacles rammed into his pelvis.

"GAAAH!" Juniper growled, beyond frustrated and turned straight to the human as he put down the beast with an apology nuzzle.

"Ju-?" He cut her off by pushing her down on the bed and getting a tentacle into her, eager to start again and possibly finish in another's warm body.

Obviously, he wasn't prepared to be pushed off or yelled at. "Stop! That hurts!"

... _ Hurts? _ He blinked, confused, tilting his skull at her. "What Do You Mean, Hurts? Do You Not Want Me-?" He was cut off.

"I want you in eventually, but even when I do, it's going to need preparation. Just sticking something up there hurts!

"Preparation? What Kind?" He asked, attempting to smooth things over with her, moving away slightly, though the pull of her warm, impossible tight heat proved too strong and too enticing to make his tentacle leave.

"Gotta stretch me out…" She started but stopped immediately when the lone tentacle started circling, slowly using larger circles.

"Like This?" He asked and she nodded, mouth open slightly as she gasped, then sighed.

He hummed and continued on, with Dawn burying her face in his chest and feeling his hands slowly begin to stroke her hair, adding more tentacles when he felt she adjusted to the girth, occasionally stopping when her breath hitched, but mostly content to simply stretch her out as he slowly chased his own end.

Dawn glanced at the bed and saw Aslan stirring awake as Juniper started fucking her on his tentacles, leaving her to whine and gasp as he hummed in satisfaction.

"Alpha…" Aslan started, spreading his legs open to reveal his own entrance.

Dawn could feel Juniper slow to a stop, and she bit back her whimpered begs that he not. Though it didn't stop the whimper she let out when he came out of her.

Her whimper drew his attention to her just as dark, insecure thoughts began to rush at her brain. Tears that came out in pleasure now turning sour in sadness as intrusive thoughts about how little her first time mattered to him attacked.

Immediately she was in his arms, nuzzled and held as a few tentacles began their journey into her again. "Feeling A Bit Neglected, Love?" He asked.

She didn't answer, only nuzzling him further, hiding her tears and he couldn't help but frown at that.

Two more arms wrapped around her as Aslan pulled himself against her back, nuzzling her gently. "Oh, Alpha… We're Here." He assured.

"We'll Take Care Of You." Juniper promised, slowly getting all the tentacles that were in back inside her again and feeling her tense, then relax.

"There We Go… Just Calm Down, Love. We've Got You." He cooed to her, pressing his teeth to her lips.

Aslan shifted, uncomfortable with the still present arousal but unwilling and unable to get either of his Alphas attention on him.

Juniper met his sockets and Aslan blushed, knowing that his Alpha was dealing with far worse, which prompted a snorted chuckle from Juniper.

Aslan grinned and moved to nuzzle Juniper just as Dawn did, leaving them to bonk heads and stare at each other in surprise.

Aslan lifted his skull and blinked down at the human. The view he got wasn't something he was ever sure he would see. Pupils blown wide with desire, eyes libbed, lips red from being bitten and open slightly, with a small trace of drool coming from her mouth, and her entire face was lit up in a blush.

He grinned and nuzzled her cheek, trying to ignore the instinctive flinch which got him rewarded with a hand on his snout, pulling him in closer as Dawn's giggle got cut off by a gasp as Juniper continued.

Said Alpha was smiling as he watched his two lovers interact, trying not to show the way he strained under his own restrain. He needed to cum so very badly, but he also pushed his SOULmate beyond a point she was comfortable with, and backing off now to chase after his own orgasm with Aslan would send all the wrong messages to his Most Precious Person.

The last of his tentacles entered her and he stilled, his skull lowering to her face and pushing apart the pair as they immediately turned to nuzzle and nip at him.

"I'm Going To Start Now… If You Need Me To Stop At Any Point, Just Tell Me." He spoke softly, appreciating the moment, committing every bit of it to memory.

Dawn nodded, smiling at him with a small, shy smile and trusting eyes as Aslan mostly let the pair have their moment, switching from nuzzling him to her as Juniper began moving.

Dawn's eyes slipped closed within moments, fully focused on the feeling of another inside her, the weight and the feeling of being filled, the absolute rightness of it all.

Her orgasm built slowly in her, so gradually she didn't even notice it until it happened, and when it did, the intense pleasure wasn't enough to stop her from looking at Juniper, who's skull twisted with agonized pleasure as he began pulling out, nuzzling her neck.

"My Love…" He started, panting heavily and Dawn smiled at him before pushing at him. 

"Off the bed, get in front of me. I haven't had your cock in my mouth yet." She saw the way his smile lit up in relief as he obeyed, though it was quickly turned into shock when Aslan interfered.

"If I May, Alpha… The Best Part Of Consummating Your Bond With Juniper… Is Making Him Scream For You." He notified conspicuously.

"Scream for me, huh…" She considered, a smile slowly growing on her lips before she had a very desperate skeleton on her, nuzzling every part of her he could.

"Please, My Love… I Need To Cum! I've Needed To Cum For So Long…" He whimpered and Dawn's entire expression softened.

"Juniper…" She drew his attention. "It's your choice. Do you want to keep going, or do you want us to make you cum right now?"

"You… You'd Let Me Cum?" He asked. "Even Though You Want To Keep Going?"

"Of course! I may not have spoken enough about the whole thing, but your consent makes or breaks this. None of us should have to question that!" She spoke passionately, completely unaware of the small smile dying on Juniper's skull.

He hummed, and turned to stare at her, making her stop as she replayed her words in her hands and muttered an 'Oh'.

Aslan looked between the two, slightly distressed, but it faded away when Dawn smiled at Juniper.

"I didn't appreciate it, but… I think I was ready for it. I don't think anyone else could have given me such a first time…" She spoke softly, stroking hands along his skull, keeping his sockets on her. "I don't know if I'd be ready for more soon, nor do I know if I'd like it to be like that again, but… Thank you, for adjusting yourself to me."

He didn't move, and she kissed his teeth. "I love you, Juniper. I wouldn't trade my first or our first time for the world." Like a lot of things in their relationship, Dawn mused privately, it started off without her feeling ready, but left her feeling better, more whole.

He finally embraced her, kissing her back for once, melting into her as he gave her all he could, while Aslan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now… How do you want this to go?" She asked.

"Every Part Of That Conversation Besides The Part Where You Told Me You Love Me Killed My Arousal. Do With Me What You Wish." He whispered.

"Hmm, Now That Sounds Promising." Aslan hummed, then blinked as he was quickly turned against.

"Now now, don't think I forgot that you disobeyed orders, sweetness." She turned to him, trying to hide a grin. "Now what's promising will be to think up a fitting punishment."

"Aah… Must We?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. "I Mean, You Really Didn't Prepare Me For-"

"You tryin to blame this on me?" She cut him off.

"Nooooo… Okay Maybe Yes." He grinned unapologetically and began nuzzling her. "Hmm, Can't Blame It On Me, Not With The Way You Were-"

Juniper grabbed him, nuzzling his back. "You Might Want To Stop Arguing."

"Yeah, probably for the best." Dawn agreed, pushing him further into their yet unsatisfied lover.

"I- Well-! Fine Then!" He huffed, though he couldn't hide the smile as both his Alphas nuzzled him. "What's My Punishment?"

"Hmm… I think I'll give you another chance here. Juniper, lay down and relax-" Said skeleton purred at the command as he did so. "Aslan, you're going to ride him until he sees stars, and so help me, if you cum when you're not allowed…"

He gave a grin, nuzzled her briefly before situating himself on Juniper's hips, feeling the tentacles begin again.

They shared a quick nuzzle before Dawn settled herself on Juniper's chest, seeing the Alpha smile at her as he lifted himself up to nuzzle her a bit.

"Alright, babe, so what's going to happen here is that you're not allowed to cum, but we're going to make you need to. Aslan's going to get all your tentacles in him, but without my say so, you won't cum." He nodded, shouldn't be too hard, he's done that before.

"Now, for my part in this…" He blinked. "Juniper… Give me your SOUL."

He smiled and obeyed, getting a sweet kiss on the teeth for his compliance as he curled two tentacles around Aslan's hips and let the other monster begin to ride him.

Dawn's soft caresses were quickly followed by kisses, gentle and calm, careful with his SOUL while Aslan bounced on his tentacles, back and fourth, he noted a difference in that Aslan felt hotter and wetter than Dawn, while Dawn felt tighter and her walls pulsated against him.

Within moments, his two lovers had him at a point where all he could do was pant, try to summon words to convince them to please, go a bit slower, let him enjoy this just a bit longer…

Neither of them listened, Dawn smirking down at him as she lapped up the excess magic on his SOUL while Aslan's expression twisted into pleasure as he chased his own end.

The two above him kept on with their brutal pace, leaving him to whimper and throw his skull back, trying hard to keep from screaming.

Dawn smiled down at him, whispered to his SOUL "I love you." And kissed him, and that was the end.

"PLEASE! DAWN, PLEASE!" He finally yelled. Juniper knew he was naturally one of the loudest skeletons in the house. He also knew Dawn didn't appreciate that loudness, so he usually toned it down. "PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF THE STARS, PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

Dawn blinked, eyes drawn to the tears that gathered in his sockets before she leaned in to kiss his teeth, feeling how tightly they ground against each other while she wiped the few that made it out off his skull.

Her new position gave Aslan a new view into her magic filled entrance, and he nearly moaned when he began tasting that. His claws grabbed her hips and he pulled her in closer as he began eating out what magic mingled with fluids remained, enjoying every moment as Dawn fought to keep focusing on Juniper, who was by now damn near crying for a release.

"Ju-Jun…" She tried before giving up with a moan and just nodding, which immediately resulted in her submissive giant nearly bucking her off while the tongue pressed deep inside her disappeared as Aslan squeaked in surprise.

Apparently Juniper had taken her order seriously as he fucked Aslan hard, chasing his end with no real regard to how his lovers felt about the fact, and Dawn couldn't help but marvel at how she completely broke his sweet, mannered restrain, grinning as she kept on kissing the SOUL in her hands, the bucking pushing her closer to his mouth, which obviously got his attention because he grabbed at her hips and pushed her over his teeth, licking and pushing.

It took barely any time for his sockets to slide closed, his SOUL letting out so much liquid it covered her hand, and Aslan behind her squealing as the two came.

Aslan pretty much immediately fell on the bed, curling against Juniper's right side while Dawn finally pushed herself off of his mouth, curling against Juniper's left side as said monster tried to regulate his breathing, curling an arm around each of them and pulling them closer.

"Hey, love…" She spoke softly as she began nuzzling his neck, stroking his skull with Aslan quickly following her lead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He resped out, his hand moving sluggishly to stroke her hair. She grimaced at the feel of the sweat on his hand touching her hair and pulled away, leading to him stroking her back instead.

"Was that good for you?" She prompted, not having received an answer she needed.

"It Was Incredible." He assured, and Aslan quickly nodded. "Really Good, Alpha."

"Good… good." She repeated, though neither brought it up, sure as they were that Dawn repeated it for her own benefit. "Right. Want me to go grab the fruits and water?"

"On What Legs, Exactly?" Juniper grumbled. "Relax For A Few Moments, Love. You Haven't Stopped Trying To Accommodate Us Since You've Seen Is Naked."

"Yeah." Aslan piped up, smiling at her. "It's Cuddle Time Now."

The two Papyri were endlessly amused by the discovery that, no, Dawn would not lay down as filthy and sweaty as she was, and it ended off with the exhausted Juniper carrying them both on his shoulders to the bathroom, ignoring Dawn's apologies.

He stayed with them for a few minutes in the hot bath Dawn insisted on, but left before either of the others were ready, nuzzling Aslan's skull and kissing Dawn's cheek and promising he'll be back after switching out the bed cover.

He didn't notice the closet door was open despite being closed throughout the session, and threw the bundled up bedcover at the laundry room floor, silently thanking the stars he was the one doing laundry that day as he put on a fresh bedcover.

He came back to the bathroom to see both Dawn and Aslan nearly dozing off in each other's arms and kissing sleepily.

He barely managed to get a few slices of clementine into Dawn before they all passed out. It didn't matter. The food will wait for them when they woke up.

The thought, mixed with the satisfaction of the love making session, lulled Juniper into a deep nap, with a smile on his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the horror boys eat pussy and suck dick like it's their job, you can't change my mind.  
Also, Aslan is absolutely a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the list. Any skeleton showing up here has one (1) request slot! If you want to request him, do so. If you see someone else requested him, you may also do so, and if the idea fits my imagination, it might end off a combination.
> 
> Got questions to ask? Check my [tumblr](https://askeletonofproblems.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Y'all like horrorswapfell, right? The creator made a brand new story, featuring reader/horroswapfell Papyrus** and **reader/swapfell Papyrus! Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725001), send her some love, she's amazing! Also check her [ask blog](https://monsterousbabies.tumblr.com/), which is fantastic, by the way! She and I constantly talk, and you might see some of her influence in a new side project of mine!


End file.
